1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to remote line amplifier arrangements for carrier frequency transmission lines and in particular to a novel line amplifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally remotely-fed line amplifiers for transmission lines have required remote power separating filter so as to separate signal current from the supply current. Because of such filters the transmission system cuts off low frequency components and in order to move the cut-off frequency to a lower frequency range expensive filters are required, however, the problem of low frequency cut-off remains. Also, wherein low frequency cut-off occurs phase distortions arise which can interfere with the transmission and such phase distortions become particularly large if there is a long chain of repeater amplifier sections. For example, the transmission of pulses such as utilized in hybrid pulse systems is substantially impeded due to such phase distortion and interferes with the accurate transmission of intelligence. The use of remote power separating filters becomes impractical when the transmission of multi-stage pulses are utilized.